1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This present invention relates to tie-down strap anchor assemblies which enable tie-down straps to be securely anchored to vehicle stake pockets for securing cargo such as tool boxes and similar items within a cargo portion of a truck or other vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The cargo bed portions of many vehicle bodies, such as pick-up trucks, are typically provided with four to more stake pockets in the double walled sidewalls of the vehicle body on either side of the cargo bed. These stake pockets typically have generally rectangular shaped openings in the upper horizontally extending wall portions of the sidewalls that extend between the inner and outer double walls of the sidewalls. The stake pockets extend down into the sidewalls and are normally used to receive and retain upright stakes along either side of the cargo bed of the vehicle to help contain cargo, that extends above the sidewalls on either side of the cargo bed, within the cargo bed portion of the vehicle.
In the past there have been many attempts to provide stake pocket anchors that can be used to anchor tie-down straps, ropes, etc. to the stake pockets of pick-up trucks and other trucks or trailers for the purpose of containing cargo within the cargo bed portion of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,353, issued Jul. 5, 1966, discloses a rope hook, with a spring loaded anchor, that extends out through the opening of a stake pocket to receive a rope for securing cargo; U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,652, issued Jan. 17, 1967, discloses a hook mounting that is secured to a stake pocket by nut and bolt assemblies; U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,356, issued Nov. 7, 1967, discloses a tie-down device with a hook that is secured to the sidewall of the pick-up truck with a threaded fastener and extends above the sidewall of the pick-up truck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,726, issued Jan. 14, 1969, discloses a tie-down anchor device with a hook that is secured within a stake pocket by a pair of wedge members and extends above the sidewall of the pick-up truck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,125, issued Jul. 27, 1971, discloses a tie-down device with a ring that is secured to a stake pocket by wedged apart strap members and extends above the sidewall of the pick-up truck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,660, issued Oct. 15, 1974, discloses a pick-up truck rail assembly and tie-down device that is secured to the stake pockets by threaded mechanical fasteners; U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,010, issued Apr. 13, 1976, discloses a tie-down clamp assembly for a truck vehicle bed which includes a hook that is secured to a stake pocket by threaded mechanical fasteners and extends above the sidewall of the pick-up truck; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,108, issued Mar. 4, 1980, discloses a tie-down anchor with a ring that is secured to a stake pocket opening by stop legs and projections and extends above the sidewall of the pick-up truck; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,991, issued Aug. 26, 1986, discloses a tie-down anchor for a truck bed with a ring that is secured to a stake pocket pivoted, spring loaded arms and extends above the sidewall of the pick-up truck; U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,277, issued Aug. 25, 1992, discloses a stake pocket insert with a bolt for a tie down anchor that protrudes from the stake pocket and includes a U-shaped clamp bracket; U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,203, issued Jul. 5, 1994, discloses a stake pocket anchor, secured to a stake pocket with threaded mechanical fasteners, that has a threaded hole therein for receiving an eye bolt, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,219, issued Nov. 29, 2005, discloses a cargo anchor with a cover plate having a peripheral edge extensive for covering a panel aperture in the up-facing surface of a side wall of a truck. An anchor bar for securing an anchor line is engaged with the cover plate. A locator plate is fastened to the cover plate with screws and is positioned with a well associated with the panel aperture. The locator plate engages a flange tube within the truck sidewall, limiting movement of the cargo anchor so that a space between the panel aperture and the peripheral edge of the cover plate cannot occur.
While all of these devices can be used as tie-down strap anchors, there has remained a need to provide a low cost, easy to install, tie-down strap anchor that: provides a very secure anchor for a tie-down stream as for, but not limited to, placement in camper shells on the cargo bed portion of a pick-up truck and similar applications, and which can be made inexpensively.